willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Season 9
Season 9 is the ninth season (sometimes referred to as Season 1 of the revival series) of Will & Grace which premiered on September 28, 2017 and concluded on April 5, 2018, with a consists of 16 episodes. Background Following the success of #VoteHoney released in September 2016, NBC announced that the network is exploring the idea of putting Will & Grace back into production, 10 years after the 2006 finale.Ausiello, Michael. "Will & Grace Revival Eyed at NBC". TV Line. Retrieved 27 October 2016. In January 2017, NBC announced that the show would return for a 12-episode limited series during the 2017–18 season where all four of the main cast would return, as well as director James Burrows.‘Will & Grace’ Revival Renewed For Season 2 By NBC – TCA An additional four episodes were ordered on August 3, 2017 for a total of 16, also a tenth season was ordered.Webb Mitovich, Matt (August 3, 2017). "'Will & Grace' Revival Already Renewed for Season 10". TVLine. Retrieved August 3, 2017. Also on the same day, co-producer Max Mutchnick stated that Shelley Morrison who played Rosario Salazar since the first season, is retired and will not be returning.Stanhope Kate, Goldberg Lesley (August 3, 2017) "'Will & Grace': Why Shelley Morrison's Rosario Won't Return for the Revival". The Hollywood Reporter. September 8, 2017 Several recurring cast members have also been announced to be returning including Leslie Jordanhttp://www.newnownext.com/leslie-jordan-confirms-will-grace-returning-to-nbc/12/2016/, Minnie DriverMichael Ausiello (August 28 2017) [http://tvline.com/2017/08/28/will-grace-minnie-driver-revival-returning-lorraine-finster/ "Will & Grace Revival: Minnie Driver Returning as Karen's Nemesis Lorraine]" TV Line. September 8, 2017 , Harry Connick, Jr., Jennifer Lopez, Michael Angarano, Molly Shannon, Alec Baldwin and Bobby CannavaleDave Nemetz (September 7, 2017) "Will & GraceRevival: Bobby Cannavale to Return as Vince in Season 9" TV Line. September 8, 2017 . Additionally, new guest stars appear including Emmy Award winner Jane Lynch and Tony Award winners Andrew Rannells Kate Stanhope (September 12, 2017) "'Will & Grace' Revival Taps Jane Lynch and Andrew Rannells for Guest Roles" The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved September 13, 2017 and Ben PlattMcPhee, Ryan (Aug 10, 2017) [https://www.playbill.com/article/dear-evan-hansens-ben-platt-will-guest-star-on-will-grace-return "Dear Evan Hansen's Ben Platt Will Guest Star on Will & Grace Return"] Playbill. September 8, 2017. Some characters which appeared in the original series have been recast including Grace's father Martin Adler (now played by Robert Klein) and Will's ex-boyfriend Michael (now played by Cheyenne Jackson). Main Cast * Eric McCormack as Will Truman * Debra Messing as Grace Adler * Sean Hayes as Jack McFarland * Megan Mullally as Karen Walker Supporting cast * Nick Offerman as Jackson Boudreaux * Ryan Pinkston as Drew * Anthony Ramos as Tony * Laura Kightlinger as Nurse Sheila * Natalie Dreyfuss as Emma * Max Greenfield as Eli Wolff * Vanessa Bayer as Amy Guest stars * Bobby Cannavale as Vince D'Angelo * Harry Connick, Jr. as Leo Markus * Minnie Driver as Lorraine Finster * Ben Platt as Blake * Jane Lynch as Roberta * Andrew Rannells as Reggie * Michael Angarano as Elliot * Leslie Jordan as Beverley Leslie * Jennifer Lopez as Herself * Molly Shannon as Val Bassett * Cheyenne Jackson as Michael * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Ellen * Blythe Danner as Marilyn Truman Promos s9_teaser.jpg s9_nbc_poster.jpg s9_promo.jpg Episodes References Category:Seasons Category:Season 9